Godzilla
GODZILLA THE CARTOON MOVIE OVERVIEW 65 YEARS AGO DINOSAURS ONCE RULED THE PLANET THE T-REX TAKES THE KILL THEN THE ANIMALS BECAME EXTINCT BUT ALL IT'S LEFT IS TYRANNOSAUR SAW THE METORERITE CRASHED LATER THE CARNIVORE HAS TURNED INTO THE FIRST GODZILLA AFTER THE FIRST GODZILLA CAME TO HIS END THEN IN 2016 THE nine-year-old boy named Hogarth Hughes who makes friends with an innocent alien giant robot The 19 Year Old Teenager Leiv A.Bjerga Sees His Adopted Father Godzilla Faces The Winged Muto As He Makes It Run! For It With His Adopted Son And His Friends Later On paranoid U.S. Government agent named Kent Mansley arrives in town, determined to destroy the giant at all costs. Then Leiv's Assistant Harvey Dent Could Stop Him It’s up to Hogarth to protect him by keeping him at Dean McCoppin’s place in the junkyard.All It's Left Is Godzilla And Surragate Son Leiv Shall Find The Way Now The Final Battle It's On With Godzilla Vs Mutos As He Dels The Female Where He Was Distracted By The Male Godzilla Had Finally Defeated The Two Mutos,The Final Boss SpaceGodzilla The Final Brutal Battle between Godzilla Versus SpaceGodzilla Now The Giant Makes His Sacrifice For Stopping The Rocket Launcher,Godzilla Lets Out The Final Roar! And Heads Out To The Sea GODZILLA THE CARTOON MOVIE 2 OVERVIEW After The Death Of The Muto And SpaceGodzilla's Legacy Inside The Holding Prision Chamber And Giant's Sacrifice,All It's Up To Godzilla Shall Finish The Job Later On Godzilla Makes New Friends Rodan And Mothra Leiv Bjerga And His Friends Seen Everything When His Adopted Father And His Ultimate Friends Shall Protect New Zealand After King Ghidorah's Arrival The Final Tide Against King Ghidorah It's Up To Leiv Shall Save The Princesss Finally Godzilla And Mothra,Rodan Destroyed King Ghidorah To His Death The Two Monsters Return To Their Homes As They Will Meet Godzilla Agian GODZILLA VS KONG 2020 THE CARTOON MOVIE OVERVIEW After The Death Of King Ghidorah Fall Into Godzilla's Hands in 2016 Sentinel TaskForce Arrived On The Skull Island They were Being Hunted By Raptors And Spinosaurus As Later Kong Attempt To Battle The Carnivore Meanwhile On New Zealand South Island Godzilla Arrived On The Shore,Later On Leiv Was Invited By The Group Of Men To Help Him As The Hero Of New Zealand, On Iraq In New Bagdad Leiv's Father Leiv Bjerga Senior Is The One Awakened Godzilla In 1984 Before The First Godzilla Died In 1954 As He Was Picked Up By Navy Army Leiv Was Being Chased By The Unknown Monster Was Godzilla's Prey Then He Takes The Kill Godzilla Himself Begins Eat The Flesh Meat And Roar His Jaw Filled With Blood Later That Day Leiv Has Reunited With His Family,Harvey Dent Is In Mind Control By SpaceGodzilla's Voice By Hearing The Gunfire Harvey Saves Leiv From The Arrow mugger The Bomb Detnadet And Killed The Arrow Mugger Except Dent Got Explosion Scars On His Face Becoming Two-Face,Later That Day Kong Arrived On the Shore That Night The Storm Begin The Flash Leiv And His Family Talking About The First Godzilla And The Second Godzilla Sooner Leiv Got A Bad Feeling About This Godzilla And Kong Are About To Kill Eachother The Dule Between Godzilla Against Kong Could Sound Of Thunder And Earthquake Godzilla Bites Kong's Arm But Suddenely Leiv's Father Revealed The God Of The Destruction Is SpaceGodzilla Escaped Outta His Prision After Leiv And His Family Stopped Godzilla And Kong For Fighting Eachother Both King Of The Monsters And The Eighth Wonder Of The World Vs The God Of The Destruction To Their Final Battle Leiv And Gideon Gotta Come Up With The Plan To stop The Annihilation SpaceGodzilla After The Last Battle Againsting The Threat Godzilla Returns Home As For Kong Heads Back To Skull Island End :D GODZILLA KING OF THE MONSTERS ANIMATED EPISODES .01 THE KING OF NEW ZEALAND .02 TRIAL OF SPACEGODZILLA .03 MIGHTY BIG TROUBLE .04 GODZILLA AND LEIV .05 SUPER MECHAGODZILLA .06 KING GHIDORAH .07 HEDORAH .08 CODENAME GIGAN .09 DESTROYAH .10 FIRE IN THE SKY .11 RODENTS .12 ROSE PLANTS .13 UNDERGROUND .14 DEEP SEA .15 WORLD WAR II .16 SKELETON MONSTER .17 D.N.A .18 AFTERSHOCK .19 HARVEY DENT .20 THE FAKE GODZILLA .21 THE TIDE RISES FINALE GODZILLA KING OF THE MONSTERS ANIMATED SEASON 2 EPISODES .22 BIOLLANTE .23 MECHA KING GHIDORAH .24 DINOSAUR RAMPAGE .25 REVENGE OF BLACK HOLE ALIENS .26 DIVE UNDER THE WATER .27 TWO-FACE'S RAMPAGE .28 THE D.A .29 THE KARMA .30 GUARDIAN ANGEL .31 COLLISION ATTACK FINALE GODZILLA KING OF THE MONSTERS ANIMATED SEASON 3 EPISODES .32 STORY ABOUT GODZILLA .33 THE BETTLE .34 TSUNMAI .35 GODZILLA VS TORNADO .36 STARSTORM 1,2,3 .37 NIGHTMARE .38 BERSERKING ROBOT .39 TWO-FACE'S WRATH .40 BAT WITH WINGS .41 CROC IN OCEAN .42 RAT IN HOLES .43 DIVIDED AND CONQUER FINALE GODZILLA KING OF THE MONSTERS ANIMATED SEASON 4 EPISODES .44 The Return .45 Arise King Of The New Zealand .46 Primal Power .47 Dark Force Rising .48 The Revival Of SpaceGodzilla 1,2 .49 The Giant Claw Robberies .50 Dragon Fire .51 Mistress of the Game .52 Reborn .53 The Infinity Stone .54 Night of the Talons .55 Howling Jack .56 Hidden Fears .57 Secure The Revival Stone FINALE GODZILLA KING OF THE MONSTERS ANIMATED SEASON 5 EPISODES .58 The Sleeping City .59 Top of the World .60 Master of Souls .61 Billy .62 Enlil's Wrath .63 Indian Summer .64 Welcome to Ramon's .65 DNA Land .66 Curse of the Dragon .67 Let The Dule Started .68 Blue Star .69 The Renewel .70 Chiros Child .71 The Aquanauts .72 Cobra God .73 Windigo .74 Dangerous Melody .75 Green Fear .76 Twilight of the Gods .77 Interview with a Monkey And The Lizard .78 Lies And Apocalypse .79 The First Time .80 The End Of Professor Ramone De La Porta/Ramone Meets His End FINALE GODZILLA KING OF THE MONSTERS ANIMATED SEASON 6 FINALE EPISODES .81 Hyper SpaceGodzilla .82 Save Leiv's Fiancée .83 The Crisis Of New Zealand .84 The Tide Goes On .85 Rise Of The Zombie Hunters .86 Tremour Rises .87 Crisis Of The Wave! .88 M.O.G.U.E.R.A Ready For Action! .89 Orga Attacks? .90 Assault On Rorke's Fortress .91 Rorke's Last Stand .92 The Chaos Of Auckland New Zealand .93 The Alpha Predator .94 Godzilla To The Rescue .95 Kong's Wrath .96 Gamera Against Cyber Godzilla .97 Anguirus Vs Krystalak .98 Iron Generation And Baragon Vs Megalon And Biollante,Orga,Gigan .99 Rodan/Fire Rodan And Mecah King Ghidorah Vs King Ghidorah And Battra .100 Godzilla Vs SpaceGodzilla Final Brutal Battle FINALE